Ten things
by tiff0795
Summary: Sharpay and Ryan write ten things about home, school and eachother. Full summary inside. Funny but a little wierd and ramndom.
1. Home

_Ryan and Sharpay say ten things about certain things in there lives. One through five are bad, six through ten are good. Interview/ chat room like. __**Bold is Sharpay **__Regular is Ryan._

O.K. so first off at home it's BIG

**Yeah we got lost in there a couple times. And we live there!**

No duh, Shar.

**Second, our parents barely have any time for us.**

Yeah, I had to take yoga to be with mom.

**Ma and Ryan would have taken up golfing with Dad, but if you haven't noticed were um…**

Not very good : )

**Yeah, what he said.**

Third, our parents only know one story each.

**Yeah, that one gets annoying**

Yeah most of the time but sometimes it comes out a different way

**Fourth, our house eats cookies. Ryan!**

lol I can't help it if I have a sweet tooth

**You just need to learn portion control**

Oh like you do!

… **O.K. you proved your point : )**

lol

**Fifth, we live on a hill.**

Yeah, we get our daily exercise just walking to and from the super market

**O.K. I think we can start on the good things now**

O.K. I'll start

**How come you get to start?**

'Cause you started the last time

**Fine, go ahead**

Sixth, our house is quiet

**Yes, very. It's like soundproof.**

Seriously

**Seventh, it's warm when it's cool outside and vice-versa.**

Eighth, it's big which could be good or bad

**Yeah, like we said we get lost, but it gives everyone in the house their own privacy**

And a big room!

**Ninth, It doesn't creak**

Tenth, it doesn't leave odor in!

**lol Yes, true**

lol


	2. School

First, it's noisy

**Yes, very**

Second, everyone thinks I'm Sharpay's poodle

**I know!**

Yeah, that's Bio's job. He's the one who drools and does his business on your lap. Now I don't do that do I!?

… **: )**

Don't answer that!

**lol**

lol 

**Well, you do if you laugh to hard.**

Than quit making me laugh

**No**

: ) so do you

**: (**

lol!

**O.K. Third, it has a curse on it**

Yeah, for some reason we always break out into song and dance

**It's like we're in a High School Musical!**

Fourth, it's dirty

**Yes! Mud, bugs, sweat-**

-flying chili cheese fries that land on your sister.

**: (**

lol!

**Fifth, it's either to hot or to cold.**

You know what! We should have school at our house!

**Yeah! We could probably hold all twelve grades**

And a Preschool and Kindergarten

**And maybe a little daycare**

Let's do it!

**Evens Elementary School!**

lol

**: )**

Good things!

**O.K. Sixth, we can see all our friends!**

Wait… what friends…

**Seventh, it's the only place I can get away from Ryan**

Hey!

**But yet he always comes crawling back.**

I do not!

**Eighth, their food is good**

Except when it's being dumped on you..

**Ninth, we can plot against Troy and Gabriella and spy on what they're up to**

O.K. Now that I could see you doing

**And tenth-**

It's the only place that has our musicals!

…

What? I at least wanted to get one good thing in

**: )**


	3. Each other

I think we should do separate list for this one

**O.K. First, Ryan snores**

I do not!

**Yeah you do, Ry**

: (

**And you make a noise that sounds like a cross between a pig and a dog eating peanut butter**

Wait, are you talking about the sound noise Dad makes?

**Yes**

Oh, well, so do you

…

You snore slightly too

**: ( I do not!**

Neither do I. I breathe deeply

**No, Ryan, you snore**

: (

**Second, Ryan laughs all the time**

Because you make me!

**You always say I'm not that funny**

You're not

**Than why do you laugh?**

Fine! OI wont laugh for the rest of this list

**You sure about that?**

Yes

**O.K. Third, Ryan gets gas easily**

: O

**Good face, Ry!**

Thank you!

**Fourth, Ryan always uses all the hot water**

**Fifth, Ryan eats all the cookies**

: )

**I thought you said you weren't going to laugh!**

What? Suddenly smiling is laughing?

**No, it's just I can see you and you're trying not to laugh**

Don't believe her!

**It's time for the good things, right?**

Yeah

**I'll make you laugh**

We'll se about that

**Sixth, when Ryan does eat all the cookies, he goes and gets more**

For our house on the hill : )

**THAT'S IT! Seventh, Ryan is VERRY ticklish in the feet**

Wait, why is that good?

**: )**

No, Shar, don't

**: D**

lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol

**: D**

Doesn't count, Shar

**Potato!**

lol

**That count's**

: (

**Eighth, Ryan always caries my bags**

Even when they have weights in them

**lol! O.K. what happened was I wanted to start lifting weights. So, I bout from one pound to twenty pounds**

She asked me to carry the bags and I agreed. We got all the way up the hill before she told me she had weights in there

**lol! He was tierd when we got home.**

My sister's mean to me!

**Ninth, he's easy to tease.**

: (

**Tenth, he's my twin brother and I love him1**

: D Aww I love you to, Shar!

**Thanks, Ry!**

Now it's my turn! One Sharpay lies

**: O**

Two, Sharpay snores and kicks in her sleep

**: (**

Three, Sharpay makes fun of me

Four, Sharpay always interrupts me

**: D**

Sharpay, what are you doing?

**: )**

SHARPAY, DON'T TURN OFF THE COMPUT…er

_Ryan and Sharpay have logged off_


End file.
